epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:YouTubeKorea/Alice vs Dorothy: Some Crappy Rap Battles Episode Two
Hey guys(and girls), it's me, YTK, and this is the second episode of my series, Some Crappy Rap Battles. The second battle features protagonist of Alice in Wonderland, Alice, battling protagonist of Wizard of Oz, Dorothy, to see who is the better of the girls that accidentally fell into another world. Lyrics SOME CRAPPY RAP BATTLES!!! ALICE! VS! DOROTHY!!! BEGIN!!! Dorothy: Follow the Yellow Brick Road, and I meet this bitch Get ready for some pain, Alice dear, cause you're in for a verbal pitch I think you oughta spot a difference between you and me You do crap raps, but me, the first verse and an automatic victory I'll chop you up with the Tin Man's axe, then scare you like the Scarecrow Then I'll bring in the winged monkeys, they'll grab you and rock your ass to and fro My sharp rhymes and painful flows will leave your mind as black as a pearl Now let me sit down, look at you in the eyes, and watch your smile unfurl Alice: I bravely slayed the Jabberwocky, all you did was spray a bucket of water Step down, Dorothy, and leave the witch-killing to Harry Potter Verbal pitch, you say? Hell, then I'll bring up a verbal tide You're like that Cowardly Lion, you act tough but you're like a Cheshire Cat inside Face the fact, you suck ass, and your raps suck the Mad Hatter's balls I'll get you down like poor old Humpty Dumpty had a great fall And you and your freak show couldn't put all your rhymes together Some whore named Dorothy's trying to win? Well, I'm never going to let her! Dorothy: My ruby slippers are perfect for sending your ass back to Wonderland How can you beat me when I have a bunch of Munchkins at my command? Calm down, if you have any questions, meet me at the Emerald City You think you were worth marrying with Haymitch? Well, don't be so silly! Thanks to Glinda, I'm up in the top to pin the prick who tries to win Since the tornade spinned the house, it's me who'll have the last grin I'm a prodigy, no flows lost, oh the spinoffs that I caused So now pause, no ha-has, you'll get nausea when you meet the Wizard of Oz! Alice: If you dare come one step near me, I'll make sure the Red Queen will have your sorry little head Why don't you go back to Kansas and play with your Auntie Em and Uncle Henry instead? You'll be dead when I unleash my full bloody potential, it will be a real blast However hard you may try to imitate me, you'll never go Through the Looking Glass I'm the hero of Frabjous Day, you're just a hillbilly who never had her say Combine all your so-called "heroic deeds" and you'll still get beaten by all the people I saved By now, you'll feel more painful than when you were attacked by some apple trees There will be no happy ending for you, you slut, now bow down on your knees! Poll Alright, here's the poll. Who won? Alice Dorothy Category:Blog posts